Holiday Love
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: Hermione discovers her true love on Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**Merry Christmas "zpplnchick"! This lovely lady is my beta who normally ships Draco and Hermione but has been a real trooper in dealing with my Ginny/Snape and Ginny/Lucius and Ginny/with just about anyone else fetish! As a thank you for putting up with me and my compulsive behavior, here is a story I wrote with you in mind! I hope you like it.**

**As for everyone else, I don't normally write Draco/Hermione (if you couldn't gather from the sentence above) so please do not give me reviews about how their characters seem to be OOC or how the story isn't cannon. Trust me, I know. Just enjoy the story and let it make you smile on such a joyous time of year.**

**Enjoy!**

**B~*B~*B~*B**

She really should have been angrier. She should have wanted for the first time in her life ride a broom if only to travel from the top of the castle to give them a piece of her mind. She should have wanted to strangle him, to want to rip her hair out, to make them suffer for betraying her.

But instead, all she did as she sat in the small settee in front of the window in a drafty hallway of Hogwarts was stare down at them kissing, watching them both heavily pet each other.

All she felt was emptiness.

The situation simply proved what she had known for a long time, after she had shared her first kiss with him that they weren't meant to be.

Hermione sighed and leaned against the cool glass, drawing her knees to her chest. She really should have been furious to see Ron snogging Luna.

After all, after her, Harry and Ron decided to go back to school for the year they lost during the war, Hermione made it a priority to ask Ron out.

And yet, the relationship didn't seem to mean all that much to him—not with him dry humping Luna in one of the many nooks and crannies of the Hogwarts garden.

Hermione closed her eyes against the sight.

How long had they been seeing each other? Was this their first time giving into temptation and disregarding that they both had significant others? Luna was dating Neville after all.

And could they at least have had the common decency to snog on a different time of the year? It was Christmas for Merlin's sake and Ron and Hermione were supposed to be together. They were supposed to be Flooing to the Weasley's in just two hours. What was she supposed to do—pretend she never caught her boyfriend and her other good friend snogging each other?

But again, instead of anger, all Hermione could feel was emptiness and relief. She now officially had a reason to leave Ron—not that she really needed. What had stopped her in the past, however, was the fact that there was really nothing to break up over.

She knew that one didn't really need particular things to happen for them to break up with one another but Hermione couldn't bring herself to leave Ron with his family so happy for her to finally be dating him.

Hermione sighed and opened her eyes again. They were still outside kissing. And she was still lacking anger at the sight. If anything, she was very happy to see them together. If there was one thing she knew about Luna, it was that Luna didn't do things compulsively. If Luna kissed Ron it was probably because she really felt they were meant to be.

And really, how could Hermione get angry at something as spiritual as that?

"Well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Draco Malfoy, staring at her with a haughty expression, his arms crossed.

She took in his trimmed, blonde hair, his cold grey eyes, and his pristine robes. After looking her fill she looked back outside, completely ignoring his presence.

"Funny, I don't see boy wonder and freckle face around. Did they finally get smart and realize how filthy it was to have you around?"

Hermione continued to stare out the window.

Draco walked toward the window. Hermione didn't bother clutching her wand. She didn't think Draco would actually do anything. Ever since she punched him her third year he was all talk and no action. Then again, he was a Slytherin. Maybe this was the moment he was waiting for to get her back.

Hermione really didn't care. She knew she could take him if he decided to get violent with her.

Draco was finally at the window. Hermione took in his scent. He smelled of expensive cologne—a warm and spicy smell.

It was a scent she would have never guessed Draco would wear but at the same time, she had never been close enough to actually smell him before.

Ron and Luna finally pulled away, smiling at each other. Their faces were so full of love. Hermione sighed. Ron never looked at her that way. Why didn't he just tell her that he just felt friendship for her? It would have saved so much trouble.

"So Weasley traded you in eh?"

"It would seem so."

"Why are you just sitting here? What happened to the Granger who had no qualms about punching me our third year?"

"She's not angry enough at Ronald Weasley to want to punch him."

"You're telling me you have no desire to punch Weasley in the face for leaving you for the looniest girl in Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged a shoulder.

"Luna may be a little on the loony side but she's way prettier than me."

Draco snorted.

"You're not a Cho Chang but you sure as hell are more appealing than Looney Lovegood," Draco said.

Hermione finally tore her gaze away from the couple to look at Draco.

"I must be dreaming—did Draco Malfoy just admit that Mudblood Granger is attractive?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The moonlight coming in through the window highlighted the slight flush on his pale cheeks.

Draco cleared his throat.

"I mean, neither one of you are all that attractive anyway but if I had to choose between a girl who believes in imaginary creatures and a girl who is just as smart as me … well it doesn't matter. Maybe you're too smart for Weasley and that's the reason he went Lovegood."

"Luna's in Ravenclaw," Hermione reminded.

"Yeah, well that hat is barmy anyway."

The conversation quickly died after that.

Ron and Luna finally walked out of their hiding spots, holding hands as they did so.

Hermione sighed and looked away from the window.

Draco stood there awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" she asked.

Draco shrugged.

"I was going to stay here. My father, of course, wanted me to go home but I fell no desire now that my family is broken up."

Hermione was reminded that Narcissa Malfoy divorced Lucius just six months ago. Since then, Draco had been quite subdued. He still threw insults at people but it was without heat.

"Would you like to come with me to the Weasleys?" Hermione asked.

Draco made a face that told Hermione how he felt about that idea.

"Come on, Malfoy. I know you may hate our guts but you have to admit that it would be a lot more entertaining for you to come over. Besides, you made a promise after the war that you would make an effort to be friendly with the Order," Hermione said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll come. But if scar head or freckle face attack me, I will attack back," Draco said.

"Alright that's fair. But at least give me a chance to talk to them before you attack them."

"You can try, Granger, but it won't work."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood.

"Meet me at the entrance of Gryffindor tower in an hour."

Draco nodded.

Hermione walked away, confused as to why she invited Draco Malfoy of all people to the Weasley's house. She was even more confused as to why he was nice to her and accepted it.

She shook her head and continued walking to the Gryffindor Tower.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

By the time Hermione made it into the common room, Ron was already standing near the entrance, running his hands through his hair.

Hermione smiled at the sight. Even with Ron betraying her she still found his boyish gestures adorable. It was one of the things that had drawn her to him in the first place.

"Hey, Ron," she greeted, walking through the common room door.

"Hermione! Fancy seeing you here."

"I live here, Ron."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair again nervously.

"Yeah, right. Um … Hermione … we uh we need to talk."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. So, he was finally going to fess up was he? Hermione was nice enough to give him the chance to give his reasons for cheating on her.

Hermione simply nodded and walked over to a quiet portion of the common room.

She was happy the common room was pretty empty. She was sure that if Lavender was there to watch, that there would be horrible rumors about her and Ron's break up.

Both Ron and Hermione sat in the two comfortable wingback chairs.

Ron fidgeted for a few moments before finally blurting out what he had to say.

"I'm in love with Luna!"

Ron closed his eyes and waited for the hex that was not going to come. It took all of Hermione's willpower not to smile.

"I know."

Ron quickly opened his eyes.

"How did you know?" he exclaimed.

"I saw you both snogging tonight."

Ron blushed.

"You saw that, huh?"

"I did. How did it happen, Ron?" she asked, genuinely interested in how it all began.

"Well, you see it started a month ago. I had just come from the Quidditch field when Luna pulled me into a dark corner and began to snog me. I swear I stopped the kiss right away and told her that I was with you. She told me that you and me were never meant to be and kissed me again. Next thing I know, I'm spending every waking moment with her. She tried to get me to tell you sooner but I was too afraid to. Tonight when we saw each other I just knew that I was in love with her.

"I mean, I love you Hermione but Luna doesn't make me feel like a bloody idiot all the time. She's smart but she uses it sparingly whereas your intelligence can be overwhelming on a bloke like me. We would have never worked, Mione."

Hermione just stared at Ron. Gods, this was the most down to earth she had ever seen him be. Maybe Luna was the better woman for him than she was.

Hermione reached out to pat his hand.

"I'm not mad at you, Ron. Just do me a favor and be happy, yeah? And invite Luna out to dinner tonight. I'm sure she would want to spend Christmas with you this year."

Ron smiled big. He pulled her to him and gave her a big hug.

"You're the best, Mione."

When he finally pulled away, Hermione was quite surprised to see his eyes sparkling brightly.

It was then that she knew that Ron leaving her for Luna was for the best.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

Draco walked to the Gryffindor tower, once again questioning his own sanity.

Did he really just agree to go to the Weasley's house with a muggle born witch who he admitted was attractive?

Gods, the war must have really scrambled his brains.

Though Granger was right about one thing. What would he do after he rejected his parents' offer to come and visit them for Christmas? He would be a lot more entertained taunting scar head and freckle face than he would sitting in the Slytherin common room by himself.

That, and Granger actually wasn't that bad. Once one got past the fact that her blood was dirty, that her hair was disgustingly bushy, that her hands were always stained with ink, that she was shrill and bossy way, and that she was a bloody know it all, she was actually tolerable.

Not that Draco was going to admit that out loud. He already admitted that she was kind of attractive but that was about the extent that he was going to go.

He would admit nothing more to her.

Draco finally made it to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. He glared at the picture of the Fat Lady and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

Two minutes later, Hermione stuck her head outside of the portrait. She smiled at him.

Draco felt little butterflies flutter in his stomach.

'_Oh for the love of Merlin, don't tell me Granger gives me butterflies now?'_

Ignoring the feeling, Draco simply nodded to her. She let him through the entrance.

The common room was empty. There was no sign of scar head or freckle face.

"I told them to go ahead of me. There was no sense in being held up in the common room. Might as well fight when we're already at the Burrow," Hermione said, answering the silent question.

Draco said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shrugged a shoulder and walked toward the fireplace.

Grabbing a hand full of floo powder, she threw it into the flames and disappeared.

Draco was not too far behind her.

They walked into a living room full of chaos.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Hermione as it was normal in the Burrow. However, this was a different kind of chaos.

Ginny stood in the middle of the room, her face bright red and her wand out. Again, this wasn't even normally out of the ordinary. However, what was out of the ordinary was the fact that Ginny had her other hand clasped in none other than Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"… Gin he's a bloody death eater," Charlie yelled, his wand trained on Lucius.

"Ex death eater, Charlie. He helped us throughout the whole second half of the war. Or did you forget how he saved your arse during the final battle?" Ginny fired back.

Fred and George pitched in.

"He only helped us—"

"—because his side was already losing."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know the only reason our side won without all of us dying was because of Lucius and Severus."

"Gin, dear. There is no need for you to defend me. It will take them a while to believe that I love you."

"Father!" Draco finally got out, gaping at the sight of the joined hands.

Lucius turned to face Draco. His face was blank but he didn't drop his hand from Ginny's.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, son," Lucius said.

"Sorry? Well, I'm glad you're sorry for dating the girlfriend of the bloody boy-who-lived!"

Harry spoke up.

"Actually, me and Ginny broke up a year ago. I've been dating Fleur since then," Harry spoke up.

"What? But I thought Fleur was with Bill!" Percy said.

"That was just a ploy to keep her safe so that Harry could focus on the war. I have actually been secretly dating Pansy Parkinson since we're making confessions," Bill said.

"Oh bloody hell, now you're going to tell me that Ron and Hermione are no longer an item," Charlie said, rubbing his head.

Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Actually, me and Hermione broke up tonight before the party. I'm with Luna now," Ron said, holding up his joined hand with Luna.

"And let me guess, Hermione you're dating Malfoy now?" Harry asked gesturing to Draco.

Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Actually, I just invited him over so he wouldn't be alone for Christmas."

"Alright, that is enough! I don't care who is with who as long as you treat your partners with respect. You are all welcome in my home as far as I'm concerned," Molly Weasley shouted.

The whole entire room fell silent.

She did, however, point her wand at Lucius.

"Ginny's my only little girl, Lucius. If I find out that you've done _anything_ to hurt her, I will cut off your bullocks and serve them to you for dinner."

Lucius visibly gulped to everyone surprise.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. I will treat Ginny like a queen," he said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and then walked toward the kitchen.

"Come along then. I didn't cook this dinner for my health."

Before dashing to the kitchen, the Weasley boys all murmured a threat to Lucius.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and shook their heads.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

"Oh bloody hell!" Hermione screeched as the mistletoe attacked her hair.

Fred and George were laughing in the background and everyone else were too focused on their dates to pay any attention to her.

Hermione left the living room and went outside, her face beet red.

Gods, it was bad enough being the only person there without a date—it was even worse having a mistletoe attacking her.

At the doorway, however, she noticed that there was already two people talking outside.

" … I just don't understand how it happened, Father. I mean, I understand you and Mother have had your own affairs for years now, but really? Weasley?"

"I know it is a hard concept for you to grasp, Draco. I tried to fight the feelings I had for Ginevra but she refused to let me go. I am very happy that she didn't. I feel that she is the woman I should be with until I die."

Hermione heard Draco grumble under his breath.

"I still think it's wrong to call someone a year younger than me mum."

Lucius chuckled.

"I think Ginevra would kill you if you called her mum. Besides, we aren't rushing the relationship. It will most likely take years before we decide to make any permanent commitments."

Hermione heard a snort behind her.

She jumped and quickly turned around to see who it was.

It was simply Ginny.

"Gods, Gin. Don't scare me like that," Hermione whispered, putting a hand to her chest.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't be eavesdropping on my boyfriend's conversation."

Hermione blushed again.

"Yes, well I have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you're dating Malfoy. I mean really, Gin, how in Merlin's name did that end up happening."

Ginny crossed her arms.

"Well, he saved my life during the final battle," Ginny began. "He killed the man who was torturing me. I didn't have time to thank him during the battle as I was too busy trying to fighting. After the battle, however, I felt it was right to thank him. I went to his mansion, had a huge fight with him about letting me get possessed by a diary and the next thing I know, I'm in his bed. We've been dating ever since."

Hermione giggled.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that an argument between you and Malfoy resulted in a relationship? I'm glad you're happy Gin."

Ginny sighed.

"Yes, well, Lucius for some odd reason wants to hold off becoming more committed. He thinks that one day I will think he's too old for me and that I won't love him anymore."

Hermione glanced out at Lucius. Though he wasn't particularly her taste, no one could deny that he was extremely handsome and well poised. To think someone with so much grace would be afraid of Ginny leaving him was quite hard to believe.

"What if he's right? What if one day you decide that you don't want to be with him anymore?" Hermione asked.

"It's hard to explain, Herms. You just know when you find the person that you will love for the rest of your life. For me, I knew I was in love with Lucius the moment we had our first kiss. No matter how much time passes I will always love him, even if I do want to strangle him at times."

"Strangle me? I guess that would make sense with the pack of crazy brothers you have who want to kill me," Lucius said, coming through the doorway.

He grabbed Ginny's waist and drug her closer to him.

"Did I ever mention that your mother is a very scary lady?" he asked.

Ginny laughed.

"I had to grow up with her, remember? Besides, she's scary enough to keep you in line."

Lucius looked insulted by this.

"I have no need to be kept in line. I know how to take care of my partners unlike some people I could name."

Lucius kissed Ginny softly on the lips. Hermione watched the kiss in fascination. Lucius Malfoy always struck her as a cold fish with an evil streak. But the warmth and passion he put into the kiss with Ginny was simply breath taking.

If anything, Hermione was a little jealous that her friend found such passion. With Ron, she had never felt that way.

Lucius finally pulled away.

"Do you think you're family will let me take you home tonight?" he asked, running a hand down her back.

"Well if you ask them of course they won't. If you want me to come home tonight, we will have to leave a note."

Lucius smiled, his grey eyes sparkling.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your Slytherin side?"

Ginny laughed.

"You tell me that every day."

Hermione was once again shocked.

She had seen Lucius smirk, smile evilly and everything else. She had never seen a genuine smile on his face.

If she had any doubt that he was in love with her friend the doubt was gone at the sight of Lucius' smile.

"Shall we go then?"

Ginny nodded.

Lucius looked to Hermione, acknowledging her for the first time since came into the kitchen with his smile disappearing.

"I trust you will keep our whereabouts quiet until we actually leave?" he asked her.

"Of course, Mister Malfoy," Hermione said.

Lucius simply nodded to her and then went back to ignoring her.

"Come along, Ginevra," Lucius said taking her hand and moving her toward the kitchen floo.

Ginny rolled her eyes but followed him nonetheless.

"Bye, Herms. I'll come and see you whenever Lucius lets me free."

Hermione chuckled and watched them both floo to Malfoy Manor.

And suddenly the kitchen was quiet again, with murmurs coming from the living room.

Sighing, Hermione went into the back yard.

Draco stood outside hands in his pocket.

The chill of the air hit Hermione and she took out her wand to put a warming spell on herself.

At the sound of her footsteps, Draco looked behind his back.

"Attacked by the mistletoe?" he asked.

It was then that Hermione remembered that she had a mistletoe hovering over her.

She blushed.

"Yes, Fred and George decided they wanted to have fun and since I was the closest target …" she shrugged a shoulder, letting Draco finish the rest of that thought.

Draco glanced at the mistletoe again before shrugging his shoulder and facing forward again.

Hermione went to stand next to him.

"How do you feel about your father and Ginny?"

"He really loves her. Not only is he willing to wait to marry her, but he's willing to call a truce on the blood feud between our families. That is a very big thing for my father—it is very hard to get him to stop holding a grudge, even if he has no idea what the grudge was about in the first place."

"I think you are right. I ran into them in the kitchen and I saw him smile at her. Never in my life did I think I would ever see Lucius Malfoy smile."

"A rare sight isn't it? Well, I am glad that he is happy."

The conversation died.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, however. If anything it was relaxed. Hermione never thought she would enjoy a relaxed silence with Draco Malfoy at the Weasleys house but there were a lot of things happening that she didn't think were possible that year.

"So, how do you get rid of the mistletoe?" Draco asked.

"Come one Malfoy, I thought you out of all people would understand how a mistletoe works," Hermione said.

"I know bloody well how a mistletoe works. But since it's an invention of the Weasleys, I would think there was a catch to it."

Hermione blushed horribly. She sometimes forgot that Draco was as smart as she was, only being a few points below her in terms of grades.

"I can't just kiss anyone. I have to kiss the person I came to the party with."

Draco said nothing.

Hermione's face would not cool down. Gods, all she wanted to do was hex Fred and George's bullocks off!

Finally, after long moments of silence, Draco turned to her.

"I guess I should kiss you then," he said.

Butterflies swam in Hermione's stomach. She didn't think he would actually agree to kiss her, a muggle born Gryffindor. It went against everything he had ever hated in school.

Yet despite being dumped that night, Hermione still had a little bit of pride left. She refused to be someone Draco kissed simply because he felt sorry for her.

"No, it's alright, Malfoy. I'm sure I can find a way to get the curse off of me."

Draco frowned.

"I insist, Granger."

Now Hermione was beginning to get angry.

"Look, Malfoy, I refuse to be kissed tonight because you pity me. If a bloke is going to kiss me, I want it to be because he wants to, not because he feels—"

Hermione was silenced by Draco's lips.

He wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth, moving it around in caresses that hit the core of her body.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as the warmness of his lips flooded her body.

She put her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his, making the warm flame within her become even hotter.

Draco's hand circled around her waist, his kiss becoming deeper.

Hermione felt as if she were drowning in a sea of bliss. This kiss was unlike any other kiss she had ever experienced before. His mouth, his tongue, his smell … oh gods she felt as if she were going to melt into a small puddle at his feet.

Draco's hand made its way to Hermione's ass, squeezing. Her moan made him smirk.

He finally pulled away from her.

Little puffs of smoke left their mouths as they both stared at each other.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped at the look in his eyes.

"The mistletoe was an excuse for me to do something I've wanted to do since I saw you tonight," Draco whispered.

Without giving her a chance to respond he kissed her again.

Hermione clung to him, finally understanding what Ginny meant about the first kiss telling her what logic and words couldn't.

It was during that kiss that Hermione realized that Draco was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.


End file.
